


Every Touch is Strategy

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt asking for Wade and Peter having been together for so long that they know know the exact spots to please each other best. Of course, it being these two nerds, it turned into a bit of a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Touch is Strategy

Occasionally, on the rare day when there are no jobs and no villains wreaking havoc, Peter and Wade’s bed becomes a battlefield. In the too-warm bedroom with the blinds closed they tumble down, naked and pressed together, locked in a kiss that promises so much more to come. The folds of the crumpled sheets are the trenches and the pillows the barricades, but it’s their bodies that are the real weapons, each attempting to bring the other over the edge of orgasm first. The prize is the pleasure of watching each other coming apart, pushing their pleasure to new heights before succumbing to the bliss in a rush of release that leaves them both breathless and exhausted more often than not.

It isn’t rough. On the contrary they are both determined to savour the slow buildup that each little touch creates, as each kiss feeds the fire of their pleasure.

This isn’t a battle of strength; it’s a battle of strategy.

It’s fought in the way Peter knows to add just a bit of pressure to the small of Wade’s back with his hand as he kisses him slow and sweet. That little bit of force makes Wade’s fingers tighten in Peter’s hair and kiss back even harder. As he moves down to suck at the perfect spot on his neck, Peter feels like he’s winning, and the loss isn’t something that Wade can bring himself to resent.

But Wade isn’t one to surrender without a fight either. Not when he knows how to play Peter’s body like an instrument; how to strum him into a symphony of pleasure by gentle touches and well placed kisses to each spot that he knows can make Peter writhe for him.

His retaliation comes in the form of his fingers running in smooth little circles over Peter’s hipbones, a move that always makes his breathing speed up and his eyes darken with lust.

He knows that Peter’s nipples are especially sensitive, earning them special attention as Wade grazes his teeth over the right one lightly before licking and swirling his tongue, adding just a bit of suction to make Peter moan. He pulls away and blows a puff of air across it, looking over fascinated to where goose bumps have sprung up on the other man’s arms.

However, it’s for his own enjoyment that he leans back in, tasting Peter’s sweat dampened chest again, relishing the taste of salt and the flavour that is unique to Peter’s skin.

Peter drags his nails down the back of Wade’s head, knowing the shiver is just as much from the scratching as it is from Peter’s other hand moving to close around his straining cock. Wade’s breath hitches on a soft exhalation, a tiny breathless ‘ah’ that makes Peter long to see him utterly wrecked with pleasure.

The hand he wrapped around Wade’s erection speeds up and tightens to add more friction, making Wade gasp and twitch feverishly, thrusting ever so slightly into the motion. He braces himself up above Peter on trembling arms, luxuriating in the feeling of Peter’s thumb sliding over the head of his cock in languid circles. Whispered words of encouragement end in breathy moans, until Wade finds himself alarmingly close to orgasm before the main event has even begun. He grasps Peter’s hand, easing it away from his erection so that he can focus the entirety of his attention on the panting man beneath him.

When Wade’s finger dips down, tracing just above the scar on his upper thigh it’s enough to make Peter melt. He wants to be touched so badly. Wants Wade’s hands and mouth everywhere, touching and kissing every inch of his skin.

Thankfully Wade seems to know without him saying a word, tracing a hand down the lines of Peter’s body and following it down with his mouth. He licks the head of his cock with a filthy moan as one hand returns to his hip and the other fondles Peter’s balls, surprisingly gentle despite the increasing desperation that their thorough knowledge of each other’s bodies has built between them.

Wade knows exactly how many slick fingers teasing at his entrance will drive him absolutely wild with lust. He thrusts his fingers in deep and Peter’s body jerks and tenses with each quickening thrust, his toes curling on each upstroke as Wade finds that bundle of nerves that makes him cry out in ecstasy.

But even better than Wade’s fingers is when he slides back up Peter’s body for a kiss, replacing them with his cock. He’s slicked with lube and so hard it aches as he slides into Peter with ease, earning a fluttering sigh and a hand gripping his shoulder tightly as he begins to move.

The feeling of being stretched is overwhelming, especially when Wade’s mouth is on Peter’s neck, seeking out old marks he’s made and sucking new colour into the skin. When his cock starts sliding in and out, rhythmically but too slow, Peter finds that he can’t stop moaning, describing in vivid detail how it feels until Wade is gasping just as hard as he is and his thrusts become more reckless.

After that Peter is a mindless mess. There is only Wade’s body moving against his own, filling him so completely with each thrust that it’s impossible to hold back his release any longer. His orgasm shakes him to the core and he bites Wade’s shoulder hard as come splatters on his stomach. It’s so intense that he misses Wade coming only seconds after him with an agonized groan.

As amazing as orgasms are, Peter’s favourite part has to be the silence of the aftermath, when their ragged breathing and the way they cling to each other speaks of all the things neither loudmouth can manage to put into words.

“So who won?” Wade asks him eventually with a lazy grin, running a finger carelessly through the mess on Peter’s stomach as he pulls out and rolls over to flop down beside him.

“What? What’re you talking about?” Peter mumbles breathlessly, too drained to really be annoyed at Wade’s nonsense.

“The war. You know… the whole who can make who come first thing? Because I’m pretty sure I won,” he boasts triumphantly. He seems far too proud of himself for someone who could barely hold off his orgasm a second longer than Peter had.

“Go to sleep,” Peter replies tiredly, pulling him in for a quick and messy kiss. Then, ignoring Wade’s protests, he turns over to hide his smile against the pillow. He may be (loudly and obnoxiously) standing by his victory, but Peter is comforted by the thought that Wade is crazy if he thinks for a second that winning this battle in any way means that he’s won the war.


End file.
